Peeta or Gale?
by the BLONDE 14
Summary: Peeta and Katniss seemed like the perfect couple from the beginning, but not from Katniss's eyes. Katniss loves Peeta, and maybe Gale also. Who will she choose? What will she have to go through to figure it out? Will she hurt anyone? Will she make BIG mistakes? Read and find out!
1. Tough relationships

**Peeta or Gale?**

**A/N This is my first story; so don't get mad if it's not good. I wouldn't recommend someone to read this story if they haven't read the book, The Hunger Games, or seen the movie. Mainly because if they are planning on reading or seeing the movie they will know who won and what happens between certain characters because most of this is fact. I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my phone and the love for books.

**This conversation will be in bold.**

Gale: Hey Catnip (The nickname he calls Katniss), I need to go hunting want to come along

**Katniss: Yes sure, just let me get changed.**

A half an hour later

**Katniss: You have gotten better with your aim.**

**Gale: I know I had to do something while you were away because I wasn't willing to sit around and watch you almost get killed.**

**Katniss: Oh**

**Gale: Ya**

We were quiet for about two hours while we were hunting, then we sat down and had something to drink.

**Gale: Katniss, I have a question for you.**

**Katniss: Okay, what is it?**

**Gale: Remember how before you went to the Capitol, well do you remember the question I asked?**

**Katniss: Gale, do you really think that with what went on I will actually remember everything you said before?**

**Gale: Not really, but okay I'll ask anyways. So the question, would you run away from the District and go with me? Well I know like you would leave Prim and your new house but like the can manage without you. So like just think about it.**

**Katniss: I'm not so sure about that, but like…I have to go I'll see you tomorrow**

**Gale: No Katniss don't, go. I….**

But I was to far away I couldn't heat the rest

**Katniss's POV**

I can't believe Gale asked me to run away with him and leave the District again. After what happened in the Hunger Games with me a Peeta I'm not sure anymore what is going on with me a Gale. He clearly doesn't know that things are never going to be the same for anyone in our families. I know we are friends and all but the sincerity in his eyes was confusing me. I wish I could go away from this place and leave it all behind. Even though I don't need to hunt anymore because I have an endless supply of food being the victor, but I decided when I got back I needed to clear my head. So I have been hunting with Gale, sometime Peeta will tag along but he has been busy making bread with his father. Maybe I'll go and talk to him,,,,,,

Gale's POV

Yet again I asked but I knew that I was to expect something of that sort. I wish I wouldn't put myself in a situation like this. I know how she feels about Peeta Mellark and me. Ugh I hate him but I need to get my bread from somewhere. I wish that if Prim had just went I wouldn't have a problem. Peeta would be dead and I would have Katniss, but then Prim would be dead and neither Prim nor Peeta would have the Victor Mansion. I can't think this way about her and Prim. Prim is like a little sister to me and I shouldn't think about her being in the games. I think I'm going to head back and go to the Hob to trade.

Katniss's POV

I can't stop thinking about what Gale said but I love Peeta. A lot. I'm going to clear my mind and talk to Peeta. I'm almost to his house when I see Prim crying. I went up to her and all I could hear was her calling out Lady. Lady is Prim's goat. I asked what happened and she said that Lady went under the fence when the electricity was down and she ran off into the woods. I immediately went out and started looking for her. After a half an hour I found her eating some brush and I brought her back to Prim. When I get back I fix the fence and head next door. Peeta somehow always knows when I'm going to go and see him. So he was waiting on his doorstep with Haymitch at his side. They were talking about something and when Haymitch saw me he stopped talking and went away. After the Games something bad happened between Peeta and me. I kind of admitted that our relationship was mainly a "game" and I was doing it for Haymitch. That wasn't true though, well at the beginning it was but I was really falling for him at the end. I love him. I'm not sure if he feels the same though about me still. That doesn't stop me from talking to him though.

Peeta's POV

As I saw Katniss walk up the stairs I stopped confessing to Haymitch some…things that had to do with Katniss. She sat down and did that smile that I love that she does only for me and she hadn't noticed that yet. She was sitting there for a while just fidgeting with her pin that Madge gave her before the games. I asked her what was wrong and she said she wanted to just talk. She still thinks I'm still mad at her about the whole thing. We are friends at this point.

A/N This conversation will be in bold.

**Peeta: Katniss, what is wrong?**

**Katniss: Well, it has to do with Gale*I look down as I say his name because I know that Peeta will go blank at the name***

**Peeta: Oh, well then just say it.**

**Katniss: He asked me to the leave the District with him and to leave Prim, mother, and…. you behind. He knew he wouldn't get an answer out of me so he just told me to think about it.**

**Peeta: Have you come to sat good-bye?**

**Katniss: No of course not.**

** I just needed to vent.**

**Peeta: Okay then.**

***Peeta wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead like he used to do***

Katniss's POV

I heard his mother calling him into the house so I had to leave, but before he closed the door I ran up to him and kissed him. It caught him off guard but he kissed me back. I wished this moment would last forever, but I soon had to stop kissing him because his mom walked up behind him. I walked down the steps and went home. At this moment I was sure things were back to normal with me and Peeta, but that doesn't help with me trying to figure out my feelings for Gale.

Peeta's POV

Wow! Katniss just kissed me. I know I should be used to this by now but I get goosebumps whenever we touch, especially kiss. We haven't kissed like that since we were in the arena. I have no idea how I was ever jealous of Gale. He hasn't even kissed Katniss. Well Katniss might be mine again but I need to think this through and so does she. She needs to figure our whether it's Gale or me.

**A/N I hoped you like my first story. :D I will be having another chapter with a little more romance between the characters. So be prepared. Peeta and Katniss or Gale and Katniss? Which will get the girl?**


	2. The Apology

**A/N okay well I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to type this because I just got a new computer so I will do my best and write a good second chapter. :D I send I shout out to November 2 1990 and SUNSHINE FLOWER. November 2 1990 won't be able to update for a while because of computer problems but they promised updates as soon as the get their computer going again.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my love of The Hunger Games and Hush, Hush.

**Katniss's POV**

Well, I just got off the phone with Effie and I might be able to work a way to get District 12 more food for the people. I'm really only doing this so I can keep my mind off of Peeta and Gale. I'm still so confused on which one to choose. I love them both so much but right now I have to focus on bigger things like the victors tour. This trip is going to be bad because Peeta has been avoiding eye contact with me since I kissed him. If he doesn't man up and continue with the bit we started during the games, people might think we are liars. Well, I think I'm going to go hang out with Haymitch now that he is sober.

**Peeta's POV**

Being back at the bakery is great. I love decorating cakes. I think I might make one for Katniss as an apology. I have been hard on her especially after she kissed me.

**Gale's POV**

Well, I haven't hunted with Katniss in a while, maybe I should call her. She has been hunting though. Maybe I can persuade her to turn down the victors' tour and stay with me so we can catch up. We haven't had a moment to ourselves. She is completely silent when we last hunted, but that was before I asked her to leave with me. Prim though has been at my house a lot, maybe I should use her as a spy.

**Katniss's POV**

Haymitch wasn't much help with anything. He told me he had a terrible headache and just didn't want to talk about anything, especially Peeta. When I walked towards my house I noticed the peacekeepers outside of my house so I began to jog towards them. Apparently they are here on official business, but I don't know what is so official about my house and even District 12. When I got into my house my mother told me I had a visitor. The President was here. When I heard, I bolted out the door and headed to Peeta's house. He opened the door.

**A/N Conversation is in bold.**

**Katniss: *heavily breathing* Peeta….the…president…is…at…my…house...**

**Peeta: really?**

**Katniss: YES! Why would I lie?**

**Peeta: okay then, why are you here?**

**Katniss: … I'm really not sure, I just felt like I needed to tell you.**

**Peeta: Oh, um, well okay then**

**Katniss: What's up?**

**Peeta: Nothing, would you like to come in?**

**Katniss: um, sure.**

**Peeta: Great, I have something to say, follow me first.**

**Katniss's POV**

He led me into the living room. His house was exactly the same as mine but he had more family valuables stacked along the mantle. He had so many family pictures hanging on the walls; they looked recent, probably because they hadn't had access to a camera until we won. After I sat down on the couch he began to speak, he said many things but some were hard to follow and didn't make any sense. Then finally, he said he was sorry for giving me the cold shoulder. I stood up and gave him a hug, and then he looked at me and gave me a kiss. At first I backed away, but then I leaned in for another one and it continued like this for half an hour. Now, I'm positive Peeta is the ONE for me….

**A/N Even though I ended this story with Katniss and Peeta doesn't mean there aren't going to be any more chapters. Be prepared for a complete twist to the story…. Hope you enjoyed. Also November 2 1990 won't be able to update for a while so they will update as soon as they get their computer going.**


	3. Cheaters NEVER Get What They Want

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while but now I hope I can get a few more chapters in.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my books and obsession with Hush, Hush and Divergent.

**Katniss's POV**

Wow, I never knew how sleep could feet after a long day of thinking. For some reason, I want to go hunting with Gale but, I want to see Peeta also. I will flip a coin, heads Peeta and tails Gale…Gale. I wonder if I should tell him how I feel about him. I kind of want to leave the District, but leaving Peeta isn't an option now. I have to talk to Gale soon. I'll call. *Rue's Whistle* After the Games I taught Gale the whistle and when we each hear it we have to go out hunting.

**Gale's POV**

*hearing whistle* I wonder what Katniss needs. Usually I have to call her to go out hunting because she is always so busy with her boyfriend Peeta…..blahhhh. Maybe I can convince her today to come with me and leave Peeta. I would love if she had some feelings for me. Well, I don't want to be late.

**Narrator's POV**

So Gale grabbed his leather jacket Katniss had recently bought him and headed to the opening in the fence. During that time Katniss is pacing back and forth in the meadow, thinking of what to say and decide. As Gale is jumping over a branch he realizes that maybe he should try to get over Katniss and maybe see if anyone else is interested in a Katniss lover.

**A/N The conversation will be in bold.**

**Katniss: Gale I have something important to say….**

**Gale: So do I…**

**Katniss: Well, you go first.**

**Gale: No, ladies first.**

**Katniss: Fine…**

**Narrator's POV**

Katniss then closes her eyes and leans in for a kiss. Gale then realizes he was all wrong and he doesn't hold back. He kisses her intensely, as she does to him. After about five minutes of making out they kneel on the ground and begin taking off their jackets, which leads to shirts, and then to pants. Being in the meadow helps the situation because no one ever goes out there and the grass is soft and not hard or burnt.

**Gale's POV**

I have never thought of going this far with anyone but Katniss and finally what I wanted is coming true. Neither as stopped kissing and just continue. She is lighter than I thought. She is in my hands. My hand covers all of the small of her back. We never back away, we are always pressed together. As our bodies mix together I feel something that is odd. It's a vibe that of something bad.

**Narrator's POV**

Katniss pulls away and she has more to say to Gale but she doesn't know how to say it. This isn't the first time Katniss has been in a "relationship" with Gale. When she looks at him she holds her stomach oddly and then a look spreads across her face of fear and sorrow. Gale looks and then he realizes what she means….


	4. Surprise! Who could it be?

**A/N It has been forever since I have updated and I will hopefully be doing it more because I just got a laptop. Thank you everyone is enjoying the story so far and please read my friend, ****November 2 1990, stories. She is an amazing writer.**

**Disclaimer:** I own my thoughts and opinions which no one can take from me.

**Katniss's POV**

I just look as Gale's expression change from pleasure to worry and fear. It isn't something that I have seen before. I didn't know how to tell him but he seemed to have noticed when I held my stomach because I was feeling nauseous. I didn't even know that I was crying until he wiped the tears from my cheek. I don't know how THIS could have happened. Gale has always been so careful and I knew that he was thinking the same thing right now.

**Gale's POV**

Katniss looks weak and I have no idea how to fix the problem we are in. How will she tell Peeta? She won't. How will her family see me now? They won't think anything differently because one solution is to propose to her now and this will surely hide the problem. She loves Peeta also. She can't keep anything from him and she won't even try. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows. I can't stand to see her like this. I need to comfort her somehow.

**Narrator's POV**

Gale reached out and embraced Katniss. They stayed like that until they heard footsteps not too far away…

**A/N This conversation will be in bold.**

**Katniss: What was that? *her face still streaming with tears***

**Gale: *grabs his pants and jacket while looking around* I don't know, it sounds like a person.**

**Katniss: What if it is the peacekeepers? What if they see us?**

**Gale: They wouldn't be out this far and if it were a person it would most likely be someone looking for us.**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta. He is the only other person who would know that Gale and I are out here. I told him about the whistle and he probably heard it. He can't see me like this. What will he say? I have to get dressed. I can't stand to see the look of pain and hurt in his face. I never expected this to happen. I had always imagined that it would be Peeta and I not me a Gale. Wait, a month after I got back, Peeta and I sort of got serious. This is so confusing. I have to talk to Effie; maybe she will be able to help me figure this out.

**Narrator's POV**

As Gale and Katniss get dressed, the footsteps get closer and louder. Each waits in anticipation, to see who the mystery person is. They both think it is the same person but they will just have to wait…..

**A/N I know this chapter is kind of short. I just wanted to get one out so that everyone who reads my stories will know that I am updating.  
>I know that I am really making Katniss look bad, but I am trying to keep the story going. One of my reviews on a past chapter said that they thought I was making her look like a whore, but that wasn't my main idea. It soft of just came out like that. If anyone has any ideas has to how I can keep the story going with out making Katniss look that, I will gladly use your opinions. Thank you all my subscribers. If you like this story subscribe, if you don't subscribe. :)<strong>


	5. Someone New for the End

**A/N Does anyone have any ideas on a new story?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my thoughts, which revolve around one guy.

**Katniss's POV**

I can hear him getting closer; he is running behind me. I still don't know who it is because I couldn't see his face in the shadows. I lost Gale; he must have run in the other direction thinking our pursuer would follow him instead of me. I couldn't tell Gale that I wasn't sure whether he or Peeta was the father. Peeta still doesn't know about the whole situation. I need to tell him but I am positive Gale doesn't want me to. Gale has always been very protective about me but he needs to realize I can make my own decisions.

**Narrator's POV**

Katniss didn't realize that the person chasing her, stopped when she ran into and open clearing. She kept running until she heard the slight hum of a hovercraft coming overhead. Gale was on the other side of the clearing shouting her name. She looked up and started sprinting. The hovercraft just came of the first tree in the clearing as Katniss stepped into the brush. She was panting from the running and Gale was sweating from being scared and worried. They hugged each other. When they came out of their embrace they heard a footstep a few feet away. From out of the shadow came Peeta.

**Gale's POV**

This makes absolutely no sense why would Peeta chase Katniss. Unless….Did he know about he being pregnant. Maybe he thinks he is the father because I know Katniss has had relations with him but I now I am not even sure if the baby is mine.

**Peeta's POV**

I needed to ask Katniss something but I can't do it if Gale is here because I am not sure if he knows that Katniss is pregnant but maybe she already told him. We need to settle this now!

A/N This conversation will be in bold.

**Katniss: Peeta why are you here? Why did you chase us?**

**Peeta: I had to talk to you but I didn't know that you were with Gale.**

**Gale: Anything that you say to Katniss can be said while I am here. (Gale steps closer to Katniss)**

**Peeta: What is going on that I don't know about?**

**Katniss: Peeta…I'm…I'm pregnant.**

**Peeta: Yes I know.**

**Gale: How?**

**Peeta: I just know**

**Katniss: How? I haven't told anyone.**

**Peeta: I could tell by the way you were avoiding me and I thought that you were and my guess was correct. So now I'm a father but that doesn't explain why you and Gale ran away from me.**

**Gale: How do you know that the baby is yours? We ran because we didn't know if you were Peacekeeper. **

**Peeta: Katniss, does he mean that there is someone else?**

**Katniss: Yes but I'm not sure who is the father…**

**Peeta: Tell me at least who the other person is.**

**Gale: It is I.**

**(Peeta and Gale share a look and then Peeta walks away, then runs)**

**Narrator's POV**

Gale looks at Katniss and then walks away. He needs time to think about what just happen. In the distance Katniss hears a yell coming from the direction Peeta went. She knows he was never going to take this well because she knew that as soon as he knew about her being pregnant he would know it was his baby. Now everything has changed.

**A/N this is the last in the stories. I am just going to write an epilogue after and hopefully I will be starting a new story or finishing my BTR one. If anyone has any suggestions on stories, let me know. Thanks to all my readers. **


	6. Epilogue

**A/N So this is it, my epilogue to my first story. I need some more ideas but I am not entirely sure what to write about. Well thank you to all my readers who have commented with tips and suggestions, all those who PMed me to give me tips. It has helped me improve m skills.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my love for books and creative writing.

Narrator's POV

They were sitting there, all four of them in the meadow. Not many people come here because they feel more comfort in the small villages of what used to be District 12. After the giant war 10 years ago, the Capitol fell and left the Districts to govern themselves. Many chose to stay where they are from but others like one specific woman had to move to get away from her home, they only place that reminded her of him.

Peter's POV

My sister thought it would be fun to climb a tree even after I told her that she might get hurt. She made it all the way to the top and she seemed like herself. Mother taught her how to do that and she said that Katelyn reminded her of a girl that she knew from long ago. Now, my sister sits on the top branch of the tree with her long blonde hair flowing in the breeze. She looks down at me a giggles. She reminds me of my uncle, not by looks but of the way about her. I have not seen him in a few years. He lives in a different district. Mother says it is because of her and that being around her causes him too much pain but I can tell that it is also the same for her. That is why she moved us all to the outskirts of District 13. Katelyn sneaks up behind me and startles me. Father says she is so much like mother when she was her age. Katelyn tackles me and her gray eyes sparkle in the setting sun. She is so full of energy and must be anxious to get home to mother. I push her off and begin to race her to our home.

Katelyn's POV

Peter is so boring, whenever I want to have fun before we go home he sits and stares at the sky. I never understood why he thinks so much. Mother has been telling him things that I am not allowed to know. I think it is because he is about the same age as Uncle when whatever happened to make Mother so uncomfortable around him. Mother was telling us about her sister a few nights ago. She says I am like her. I think she said her name was Prim. I love that name; it is so pretty. Peter is so much like father he is strong, brave and I always feel safe around him. He is very fast also.

Narrator's POV

The two teenagers run to their home. As they get closer, they see their mother and father in the window. They walk in and they all sit down for dinner.

Mother's POV

Katelyn is always so full of energy and I love how Peter brings her to the Meadow almost every night. Peter has always been quite, he reminds me so much of his uncle. He sits across me and does not ever look up. Katelyn on the other hand will not stop talking. I love them so much. I was happy they came in when they did because I was just finishing up a conversation about The Hunger Games that they should not hear.

Father's POV

Katniss has not changed since they day we married. She is more beautiful every time I look at her and Katelyn is the same way. She resembles both Prim and her mother and it must be tough having Katelyn be a constant reminder of her. She never shows it though. It was aweful for her when she lost her and she wouldn't talk to anyone for days. I am just happy she was able to pull through. She has always been the love of my life.

Narrator's POV

Katelyn and Peter were sent to bed shortly after dinner. Katniss and Father were able to talk.

**A/N The dialogue will be in BOLD**

**Katniss: As I was saying, I am almost positive they will be making a documentary about the Hunger Games and they most definitely want to talk to me. Haymitch wanted to know if I was going to go… should I?**

**Father: Only if you think it will contribute to something worth will.**

**Katniss: I just don't want the kids to hear about it in school without us telling them first.**

**Father: it will be fine.**

**Katniss: I think it would be a good way to share my story but I just don't know…**

**Father: Would you like me to come with you? I mean I haven't seen Haymitch since the games and I bet he misses me. **

**Katniss: Fine Peeta, I'm just letting you know that if you and Haymitch are planning something without my knowing then count me out of it.**

**Narrator's POV:**

So Peeta looks over at his wife and Katniss looks back to him. You can see the deep connection that they share but there will always be that one unanswered question, who's child is Peter?

**A/N IM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST THIS STORY WHEN I WAS GOING TO IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I EVEN LOOKED AT THIS AND I JUST REMEMBERED! Well now that is going to get posted, I hope that you all enjoy and maybe give me some ideas for a new story.**


End file.
